


唐顿庄园——假孕

by carolwilliam



Category: Downtown Abby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolwilliam/pseuds/carolwilliam
Summary: 用了假孕情节，让彼此明白对方是最珍贵的。





	唐顿庄园——假孕

　　最近朗煮了很多营养品，餐餐丰盛，而后自己逼自己去吃完这些菜。刚开始三天马修以为他只是想吃肉了，但一个星期后，马修就发觉他在面色痛苦地吃着鱼卵。

　　要知道，朗最讨厌吃的就是鱼卵了。

　　马修进了厨房，抢走那罐鱼卵，可是看着他难受地样子又不好斥责，扶着他坐在沙发上给他揉揉胃希望能早点消化，热了一杯牛奶希望能冲淡鱼卵味。

　　“朗，为什么要逼迫自己吃不喜欢的东西？”马修又生气又心疼地看着他，手上的动作放得轻柔了些。

　　“因为它们最有营养。”朗舔干净嘴角的牛奶。

　　“为什么需要那么多营养？”马修问到了重点。朗放下杯子，眼角都带了笑，手搭上马修的手：“我怀孕了。”

　　马修大脑一片空白。

　　朗看他样子并不是很激动，笑不出来了：“你不想我怀孕吗？”马修皱紧着眉头，握紧了朗一下冰冷的手：“是的，七年前你生Hube时，差点就...我不会同意的。”

　　两个人第一年在一起时，朗怀孕后两人都兴奋的不行，但是生产时出了问题。

　　私人医生解释是因为双性人的缘故，朗的子宫口小于女性，孩子的头难以突破，最后是难产只能保住孩子。

　　马修听了后一直在哭，他不想的，但是如果他要失去朗，他还不如随朗而去了。

　　可能是上帝听见了马修的祈祷，最终两个人都是平安的，马修看着怀中的婴儿，感谢着上帝。医生建议不要生二胎。

　　马修回忆起那天，双瞳都溢满了泪水：“朗，如果让我在世界中选择，最重要的只有你。”

　　“请你，也为我考虑。”

　　朗潸然泪下，亲吻上马修的眼睛，哽咽道：“对不起，马修。”

　　看着马修脆弱的模样，朗当即就决定打掉这个孩子。

　　而第二天去到私人医院，产检结果让人大吃一惊。

　　朗没有怀孕。

　　“那我..怎么会有和当初怀孕一样的症状？”朗不可思议地问。

　　医生解释道：“这是假孕症状。”

　　回到家后，朗躺在床上，摸着自己的肚子，原来里面没有生命，这让他的负罪感没有了。

　　马修搂住他，修长的手指轻轻划过他的乳头，惹起爱人敏感一颤。

　　因为假孕症状，朗的乳房涨大一点，像是十六岁的少女那样，摸起来软软的。朗被摸得下身湿的泛滥，却还忍不住挺起胸膛。

　　朗因为之前以为自己怀孕了一直以很困为由拒绝了马修八天。

　　今晚，他们可以放纵自己。马修揉捏着朗浑圆挺翘的臀部，用力地抽插着小穴，穴肉被搅弄得紧缩高潮。

　　本以为假孕症状很快就消失，但是七个月过去了，朗的乳房都涨大到一只手握住后还有好大一团溢出来，肚子也大到以为要临产。

　　朗害怕地求助医生，医生和他解释道，是因为你的心里还认为着里面有孩子。

　　 Hube和母亲都很惊奇这样的症状，特别是Hube，他好几次问baba里面真的没有baby吗。

　　朗现在到店铺都是不开门了，他还是要隐藏自己的。所以衣服都是别人放在窗台，朗趁着没人才去取。

　　今天是周五，朗起身准备伸个懒腰，一不小心没站稳摔了下去，他的第一反应是护住自己的肚子。

　　摔得只蹭伤了手臂一点，朗突然意识到，他是真的以为自己的肚子里有孩子。

　　马修从后门进来，看着朗发呆，有些好笑地上前亲了他一口：“你在想什么？”

　　“我在想，我没有怀孕。”朗从亲吻中喘了口气。

　　“嗯，你本来就没有。”马修沉迷地吮吸着他的脖子，右手解开了朗的一个个扣子。

　　朗硕大的乳房袒露出来，马修亲吻上它们，吮吸着乳头，把它们搞的又红又硬。

　　朗脸红地看着玩弄自己的男人，伸出手去脱他的衣服。

　　马修吻着他的耳廓：“朗，自慰给我看，好吗？”面对马修的请求，朗除了害羞就没其他的了。

　　他害羞地把右手朝湿热的小穴深去，左手揉弄自己饱满丰满的乳房。搜刮着阴唇，双腿颤了颤后捏起阴唇珠，穴内好像渴望什么收缩着，带出清澈的淫液，沾上他的阴户和手指，分身高高翘起，顶端突突地跳着。

　　“马修....”朗紧闭着双眼，将自己的手指塞了进去。

　　扑哧。手指进入又湿又热的肉穴，肉壁压缩着它。朗的大腿与小腹因为快感紧缩着，他想象着马修的手指肏弄着自己黏湿的花穴：“嗯...再进来....马修...用力点....”

　　三只手指一起搅弄着肉壁，用力抽插。左手也不怜惜自己的抓住自己的乳房，留下一道道红痕。胸太大了，一只手完全抓不过来，所以白皙的肉团上下晃动着，乳液也潺潺流出。

　　“啊..哈啊...嗯......马修...”虽然手指顶不到花心，但扣弄内壁，摩擦阴唇，再加上乳房被玩弄的刺激，朗就快抵达高潮了。

　　“啊啊啊...啊....”穴内的火热越来越烫，在一股春水即将涌出时，马修握住了朗的手腕，轻轻地抽出湿润的手。

　　“唔..”朗疑惑地睁开眼睛，眼睛红红，委屈地看着马修英俊的脸。

　　马修将自己硬地已久的分身挤进穴道，只抵花心，双手抚摸着他的乳房，用力地揉弄，在这两团软肉上享受软酥的触感，大力地抽插，让自己的肉棒给朗带来最极致的高潮。

　　“啊...啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”朗弓起身子，穴内大股热液随着高潮快感涌出，分身也射出浓稠精液。

　　花穴深处的美妙软肉包裹着着粗大的顶端，白皙细瘦的大腿和健硕有力的大腿相互交叉着，下体黏湿地连接在一起，粗壮的阴茎深深的插在湿润多汁的肉穴之中，敏感娇嫩的阴道被火热的肉棒摩擦抚弄，凸起的茎干肏过内壁的每一寸，让丰沛的淫水在穴腔内来回的滑动，滋润着阴穴。

　　马修更快地抽插着小穴，冲撞着花心，摩擦着阴唇，紧致的穴道把马修的分身卷的更深，射出了一大股精液，浇灌着花心，冲刷着内壁，给朗又一次连续的高潮。

　　在床上相拥着，马修抚摸着他的背部，亲吻他的发丝。

　　“马修...好棒..”朗缩在马修的怀里，经历着余韵，小穴含着爱人的精液，满足地吻上他的心脏。

　　朗抬起脸，看着马修的深情的目光：“马修，我想告诉你，你是最重要的。”

　　“你是我心尖上最重要的。”

　　马修笑着，墨绿色的瞳孔里装满爱意，温柔地抚上他的脸：“我知道。”

　　“你也是我最重要的。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
